Legend of the Crimson Moon
by Narcissus
Summary: My friend Jupy wrote this story. It isn't nessicalry a fic, but if you like Sailor Moon, Rayearth you may injoy this. But Im just practicing around fanfiction.net


****

**{Chapter One}**

****

It was a normal day in the busy city of Los Angeles, California. The people were in their cars speeding down the streets late for work or an appointment. It was a very typical day, and that was the way Candace liked it. She was also late for a meeting with the Board of California's Talent Agencies. She was one of the better talent agents in LA next to Leah, her best friend and boss. 

"I am going to be late, Jonathon, and it is all your fault! You didn't get me that fax on time," Candace yelled into her cell phone as she spilt coffee on the table in a rush.

"I'm so sorry, Miss S. I'll try harder next time," Jonathon said on the other end.

"_Sorry_, is not going to get me to that meeting with Mr. Telly on time," she yelled back. 

She hung up, threw the phone into her briefcase, ran out to her convertible, and screeched out of her driveway. Candace drove quickly down the freeway mumbling angrily to herself. Even though it seemed like she hated her life and that this was annoying, she knew deep down inside that she loved every minute of it, and she wouldn't know what to do if it was any different. She arrived rushing in just as the meeting started and sat down next to Leah while she smiled her sweetest as possible. She was good at giving a sweet, innocent impression; which she had learned to do at a young age.

"How could you be late for Mr. Telly's meeting? Of all the meetings in the world, why this one?" Leah whispered into her ear.

"Jonathon faxed me late, and I had to rush here," she whispered back still smiling sweetly in Mr. Telly's direction.

"Well, I think it's time you got rid of Jonathon," Leah whispered annoyed.

"Ok! Well, thank you Miss Satner, for showing up on time. We are all happy that you graced us with your presence, but now we would like to get started," Mr. Telly said firmly and rather sarcastically. 

"Yes, your welcome," Candace said giving him another major sweet smile.

"Oh brother," Leah mumbled rolling her eyes again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the BCTA has come up with a new marketing plan..." Mr. Telly started the meeting pointing at graphs and charts as the agents watched and settled in for a long day.

Candace got home late from the office that night. She dropped her briefcase into the corner, kicked her heels off, and dropped onto the couch. A sudden crash up in the attic caught her attention, and she bolted up from her spot. She walked up the stairs and around the corner only to find the attic door open. Her cat ran down the stairs purring and rubbed up against her leg lovingly.

"You silly cat. What are you doing, huh? Are you making mommy another mess to clean up? That wasn't very nice," she said as she pet the cat, walked up the stairs, turned on a light, and looked around for what crashed.

She walked to a box that had fallen off the top of a bookshelf and picked it up, but when she picked it up all the contents fell out of the bottom and onto the floor.

"Oh, great! Just what I need is to spend all night picking up ancient junk," she mumbled angrily to herself. 

Getting down onto her knees, she began picking up the first item, which was a bunch of stapled papers with faded writing on them. Curious as she always was, she started reading it only to find out it was her old poem book. Embarrassed of how unrealistic the poems were, she threw it into the box and then picked up the next item. It was her teddy bear, and she threw that into the box also. She started going through the items faster and faster, throwing each one into the box, only at the end to find herself crying silently.

"Hmm, it must be all this dust making my eyes water," she lied to herself pushing her thoughts out of her mind. "Stupid junk. I am going to get rid of all of it tomorrow."

She stood up shoving the box back onto the shelf and noticed she missed something. Kneeling down, she picked up a choker with a silver heart locket on it. She opened the locket finding no picture but a black pearl instead. The pearl began to glow with a dark blue aura around it. The aura grew larger engulfing her as she screamed, but no sound came from her lips. Her body started to shimmer out along with the necklace in her hand. Her cat watched as she disappeared and left nothing behind but dust and darkness.

Candace opened her eyes, breathed in deeply, and clutched the locket in her hand. She shivered as a cold, fierce breeze swept across her body. As she stood up slowly and looked around she saw nothing but darkness. Seeing no-one around she placed the choker on her neck and gained enough courage to yell out.

"Hello? Is anybody out there? Please, I don't know where I am or how I got here, wherever here is! Someone, answer me," she screamed out into the dark as she started to cry silently.

Another sharp breeze brushed against her, and she shivered. Candace lied down in the grass, closed her eyes, and drifted into sleep not caring anymore what happened, just as long as she got some rest. The next morning a gray mist covered the sky, making everything lifeless and dull. Candace opened her eyes slowly, her body aching and cold. A dark figure was standing hidden in the mist. 

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" she asked quickly, shivering and chattering her teeth as she talked.

"Don't worry, child. I mean you no harm. My falcon told me you were here, so I came," the man said stepping out of the mist revealing his kind smile and open arms to her.

"Well, I'm glad somebody came for me, and I'm not a child for your information. I am 23 years old, and I'm a woman, thank you very much," she said as she stood up tall and tried to look intimidating.

"Whatever you say, Darling, but how about I take you to my house and get you something warm to drink along with some dry clothes? It rained last night, if you did not notice, and you are soaked to the bone," he said as he offered his hand to her.

She gave into his kindness and ran into his arms shivering. He wrapped her in his cloak, said a few words, and she was suddenly in front of a warm fire wrapped in blankets.

"How did you do that?" she asked staring at the old man in awe and wonder.

"Oh, you mean phase us? I would think you would at least know that. What land do you come from that you know no magic?" the old man asked while handing her a cup of hot watery soup.

"Magic? Where am I? What are you talking about? I am from LA, California. There is no such thing as magic," Candace said drinking the soup down while ignoring the awful taste of it.

"Never say that, Child! Magic is our world! If you deny magic, then you deny life itself. Don't ever say there is no magic, or you will be lost forever," he said warning her.

"Whatever! By the way, what is your name?" she asked him.

"I am the Wizard of Odem, but you can call me Wiod," he answered. 

"You're a wizard? Well then, please send me home," she said while giving him her sweet smile.

"I'm sorry, Dear, but I can not do that. For one, you do not believe in magic. For another, your home is not known to me. I wouldn't be able to even if I could," Wiod told her calmly. "If you like, you may stay here until you get yourself back together."

"Thank you, I will for a while," she said unhappily. She was confused and not sure of anything. "Do you even know my name yet?"

"Why yes, my dear. I know everyone's name. Your name is Jupy of the Crimson Moon, but you're just called Jupy," he told her.

"No, I am sorry. My name is Candace, and I am of nothing. I don't know what you were thinking. Your crystal ball must be broken or something," she said firmly while standing up from the ground.

"Oh no, child! You will learn what you are soon enough. You just need to come to understand it," he said laughing slightly to himself.

"I won't learn anything. I am Candace Satner and nothing else," she said as she stamped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say, Dear. Why don't you do me a favor, and walk down that path until you get to the creek? Then bring back water in this bucket," Wiod said while handing her a bucket and pointing to one of the paths outside of the dusty window.

"Well, I might as well, since I have nothing better to do," she said as she grabbed the bucket and headed towards the door.

"Wait! You'll need some dry clothes. I don't need you catching a cold by walking around in wet ones," he said as he started mumbling a small phrase.

Candace felt a breeze go across her body as her wet clothes vanished, and then another breeze swept new dry clothes onto her. She looked down at the new outfit she was wearing and rose an eyebrow. She now had on leather lace up boots to her knees, brown shorts made out of an unknown material to her, a brown shirt made of the same material, and a dark Grey cloak over her shoulders that went down to her boots.

"What is this?" she asked him looking up.

"It is clothes, and a normal outfit unlike whatever you were wearing before," Wiod answered. "Now, go get my water please."

She left the small house, shut the door behind her, and walked down the dusty path to the creek. The sun was now out and was streaming its warm rays through the trees onto her. She smiled as the warmth hit her body. She reached the creek and dipped the bucket into the water. Suddenly noticing her reflection, she screamed. Who she was seeing was not her. Well, it was her, but not really her. She looked no older than 15 and not a day closer to 23.

"What the heck is going on?" she yelled out in frustration.

She couldn't understand what was going on. First she had come to a strange land with magic, and now she wasn't even 23 anymore. She was a stupid child!

"Ok, I think I just need to calm down and relax. There has got to be a logical explanation for this. I just need to figure it out. Maybe a bath would relax me," she told herself calmly.

After taking off her cloak, boots, and her clothes she walked into the wide, babbling creek. She swam out to the middle chasing the little, silver fish away and started washing herself in the cool water. The sound of a horse neighing made her look up towards the path near the creek. A dark man was standing next to his horse holding up her clothes.

"Excuse me! Are these your, Madame?" the stranger asked as he yelled out to her.

"Oh my gosh! Yes sir, those are mine! So if you will leave them and be on your way I would be most happy," she yelled back to him suddenly ducking into the water until it was up to her chin.

"Well Madame, they are some fine ware, and I do believe I will keep them," he said laughing out loud.

"Return those to me, and leave now," she screamed.

"Hahahaha! Come and get them if you want them," he yelled back laughing again.

"You're a perverted freak! Now return my clothes," Candace yelled frustrated.

"Very well, Madame. Have a nice day," he yelled to her as he dropped her clothes, mounted his horse, and rode off into the brush.

Candace watched for a while, and when she was sure no one was around she swam back to the path and wrapped the cloak around her, not knowing the stranger was still in the bushes. Then she heard a swift sound and a thud as something hit the ground behind her. She grabbed the cloak wrapping it around herself even tighter.

"Now who's there?" she asked in fear.

The stranger came out of the bush, clutched an arrow that was in his shoulder, and pulled it out. He looked up angrily at her and started walking towards her in firm, strong steps.

"Come, Girl. You're coming with me," he said in a deep, threatening voice as he stepped up to her and grabbed her.

"No! Leave me alone," she screamed looking at him in terror.

"Excuse me, Sir, but the lady said that she wished to be left alone. Now kindly be on your way, or you will not see the light of day again," a young man said holding up a crossbow to the stranger's back.

"Of course! How could I not obey a lady's wishes?" the stranger said as he thrust Candace to the ground. 

He walked into the bushes, mounted his horse and galloped off while clutching his bleeding shoulder. The young man slung the bow back on his shoulder, grabbed hold of Candace, and set her on a large log next to him.

"Are you ok, Ma'am?" he asked her in a soft voice.

"Who are you?" she asked instead of answering.

"My name is Xeno. I was taking a nap up in that tree, and when I heard you two shouting it out, I woke up. I watched that man hide while watching you come out, so I shot him in the arm making his presence known to you. I should have killed him, but I hate to kill unless it is absolutely needed. Is there anything else you would like to know?" he asked her.

"Pervert! You, were watching also?" she screamed while looking up into his soft, brown eyes.

"Err, not exactly! Now, would you be so kind and answer my first question! Are you alright?" Xeno asked again as he avoided meeting her piercing gaze.

"I'm alright! But, with men like you around it's surprising I am," she said snapping at him.

"I have one more question I'd like to ask you. It would make me forever happy if I knew the answer. What is your name?" he asked as he grinned at her.

"Although you do not deserve to even know the time of day, my name is Jupy, " she said without thinking.

"That is a very beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as you," he said quietly as he stood up quickly before she could start yelling at him again. "Well, I will take you home if you like. I don't want anything to happen to you on the way with no one to protect you."

"The only one I need protection from is you," Jupy replied as she stood and ran into the bushes with the rest of her clothes. 

Xeno turned around allowing her to finish dressing, and then he offered Jupy his arm. She simply looked away, crossed her arms, and strode forward angrily. They finally reached the small house of Wiod, and Jupy ran in handing him the bucket of water while introducing the old wizard to Xeno. She told Wiod of how Xeno saved her and how he had escorted her home, but she decided she would leave it at that.

"Thank you, Lad. I appreciate you bringing her home safe to me. She has been through a lot lately. I only just found her this morning myself," he said chuckling.

"Really? You found her?" Xeno asked glancing at Jupy as he looked her up and down.

"Yes, she was lying in a field cold, shivering, and sleeping in a rain puddle," Wiod said answering him.

"Is she ok, sir?" Xeno asked as he looked over at Jupy and watched her feed Wiod's falcon a piece of meat. 

"Yes, I think so. She just needs to gain her memory back and remember who she really is," the wizard answered while studying Xeno carefully. "What are you to her?"

"Oh, nothing. I just helped her out," Xeno said looking back to the wizard quickly.

"I suggest you stay that way, Lad. She is a young girl. Do you understand me?" Wiod asked. 

"Yes, sir. I understand very well," Xeno said in a low voice beginning to walk out the door. "I must leave now, Jupy. It was interesting."

"Oh, must you?" Jupy asked faking her disappointment as she walked up to him. "When will I see you again?"

"Yes, I must go now, and you will not see me again," he said looking down into her bright blue-green eyes.

"I will cry myself to sleep every night until you return," Jupy said sarcastically as she pretended to pout and wipe a tear from her eye.

"I know you will. I will miss you badly," Xeno said as he played along, and then he kissed her and grinned. "Goodbye, my sweet. I will never forget your love for me."

"Curse you! Bloody pig," she yelled as she watched him run away laughing.

"Shaze, we are going to have troubles with this vivacious girl," Wiod said to his falcon as he watched from inside.

Weeks went by, and Jupy learned small spells from Wiod. She also learned to accept that she was Jupy of the Crimson Moon, and she was now in a world of magic. She never forgot Xeno, though, and she never had any run-ins with anybody after that. She found out that the forest Wiod was living in was practically deserted, and it was called the Silent Forest.

"Master Wiod, I am going to go for a walk in the forest. I will be back in an hour or so," Jupy promised him as she ran out the door and pulled her cloak on.

"Good-bye, Child. Be careful, and don't talk to anyone," Wiod yelled out the window at her as she disappeared down the road. 

"Always as usual, Master Wiod," she yelled back to him.

"You know what to do, Shaze. Watch her, and don't let her out of your site," the old wizard said as he set the golden falcon to flight after Jupy.

Jupy walked along one of the paths not caring where she was going. She was singing to herself, picking wild flowers, and enjoying the fresh breeze when she heard footsteps come from behind her. She noticed another person up ahead and two more people coming from either side of her. She dropped her flowers, turned around in a circle, and looked at each man coming towards her.

"Who are all of you? What do you want?" Jupy asked cautiously.

"Well, my name be Delf, and we want you," the first man said laughing as he came closer to her while the others did the same.

"Well, to bad! Because that isn't going to happen," she said jumping up and back flipping over the man behind her. 

She began to run, but Delf ran in front of her. Grabbing her by the wrist, he twisted her around towards him while Shaze flew out of a tree towards Wiod's house.

"Come with me, Girly! Someone wants t' talk t' you, and we have t' bring you t' him," Delf said roughly as he grabbed her with both hands holding her tightly.

"No! Help me someone, please," Jupy screamed out in fear as another man grabbed her arms and legs tying her up.

Xeno looked on from up in a tree. He watched them as they laid her over the back of a horse; his brown skin hid him well from anyone's site.

"Stop your screaming, Girly. No one can hear you, and no one is going t' help you this time," Delf said as he handed a portion of gold to the other three men.

"Someone, please help me! Anybody, if you can hear me, help me," Jupy cried as she continued screaming.

"Shut up! You are begin'n t' annoy me," Delf said angrily hitting her across the face.

Jupy screamed out again as she bit the horse beneath her making it buck. She flew off onto the ground while Xeno still watched from above.

"You lil' witch," Delf yelled as he rose his hand and struck her again and again.

"Please, stop! Leave me alone," Jupy screamed out with tears of pain rolling down her cheeks.

Xeno, still watching, was not able to watch anymore. He jumped down angrily onto Delf, knocking him off balance and onto the ground.

"You will be dead for that one, Boy," Delf said snapping his fingers twice.

The other three men jumped at Xeno punching and kicking at him, but Xeno took out a knife stabbing one and knocked another one out by banging his head against a large stone. The last man ran at him with a club in his hands, swinging it at him. Xeno dodged it quickly and counter attacked by stabbing him in the side. Delf, now truly scared, grabbed Jupy and held his knife to her throat.

"I swear, I will kill her unless you give yourself up," Delf threatened while flashing the blade as Jupy screamed out with tears streaming down her face.

"Give her back to me," Xeno said taking a step forward.

"Don't move any closer! I am warn'n you," Delf said as he gashed the knife into Jupy's shoulder deeply, and she screamed out in pain. "I am serious!"

"Ok, just don't hurt her anymore, and I will do anything you want as long as she does not get hurt," Xeno said tensing while watching Jupy cry in pain because of his stupid action.

Suddenly, there was a great flash of light as the knife disappeared out of Delf's hand, and he flew back hitting a tree. Wiod walked up to Delf and looked down at him.

"You tell your Master, that if he tries to get Jupy again, I will personally kill him. Do you understand me?" Wiod asked in a gruff, angry voice.

"Yes, anything you say. I was only..." Delf started to explain.

"Get out of here now, or I will kill _you_ instead," Wiod threatened.

Delf jumped up, ran to his horse, mounted it, and galloped off. Wiod turned to Xeno who was now kneeling over Jupy untying her.

"Jupy, are you ok?" Xeno asked holding her up in his arms, shaking her gently.

"She is unconscious, Xeno. I want to thank you for saving her. I would never have gotten here on time, and I want to know if there is anything I can do to make it up to you since you have now saved her twice," Wiod asked him.

"May I take care of her for now? Just until she wakes up, and then I will bring her back to you when she's feeling better?" he asked hoping.

"That seems fair enough," the wizard said cautiously while looking into Xeno's eyes. "But, if anything happens to her, I will hold you responsible, and I'll punish you severely. I promise you that."

"Thank you, Sir. I will not let anything happen to her," Xeno said as he stood up, picked Jupy up in his arms, and looked down at her.

Wiod and the falcon disappeared in another bright flash of light, leaving Xeno alone to help Jupy. Xeno walked farther down the path carrying Jupy in his arms. He finally reached a dead end. Stepping through the thorny rose bushes; he entered a small clearing with his campsite in it. He set Jupy down on the blankets that were used for his bed and began to clean the deep cut on her arm, but the silver locket around her neck began to glow red and hot. Jupy's cut began to heal and finally it vanished leaving her arm ungashed.

"Jupy, please wake up," Xeno said shaking her gently and tapping her on the cheek, but she would not wake up.

It began to get dark, so Xeno started a small fire and sat down beside it. He watched the stars appear and the moon growing brighter in the sky. He began to talk to himself not noticing that Jupy had awoken.

"Xeno, you stupid fool. Why didn't you think before you stepped forward. You could have gotten her killed. What were you thinking?" he asked himself not noticing that Jupy had walked up behind him. "What's wrong with me?"

"You don't think. That's what's wrong with you, but I forgive you since I'm still alive," Jupy said quietly from behind him as she rested her hand upon his head and leaned on him for support.

"Your up, I see, and you're the same as you were before. How… typical of you," Xeno said looking slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I am up," she said while drumming her fingers against his head.

"Jupy, I didn't know you were so spirited and… helpless," Xeno said while grinning.

"Helpless? Me, helpless? You overgrown son of a bloody swine," Jupy yelled. "I ought to kill you right now!"

"You and what army, Miss Helpless?" he said as he stood up and smirked.

"This army," she screamed out as she swung her fist straight into his jaw.

"Aggh," he cried out as he tumbled backwards onto the ground.

"There's more where that came from! Stand up and fight, Coward! You dare to call yourself a man," Jupy yelled standing over him with her fists clenched tight.

"Did you know you're very beautiful when you're angry?" Xeno asked as he wiped blood from his chin and lip.

"You are so disgusting," she mumbled as she kicked out toward his__

"Now you're going to far," he said as he grabbed her leg, before she could kick him, and twisted her down to the ground.

"Not far enough," she replied as she tried to struggle out of his firm grip.

"You play dirty, but now I see you're not so helpless. Since you seem to think so at least, then I should have let you escaped on your own," he said as he looked down at her keeping her pinned tight beneath him.

"I could have, but you messed things up by helping! Now let me go you filthy, wretched boy," Jupy growled out as she struggled even harder and tried to bite him.

"Ah ah ah! No biting! You need to keep your mouth shut. Let me help you," he said as he caught her head in his hands and kissed her.

"Mmmphmm," she tried to scream and then bit down on his lower lip as hard as she could. When she felt his blood run down her chin and tongue, she stopped and backed away as he growled.

"No good woman! Heck, you're not even a woman! Your just a little witch; a total heathen," he yelled as he picked her up, threw her onto the blankets, and wiped the blood from his chin and lip. "Get to sleep! I'll take you back to Wiod in the morning. Why he would want you, though, I don't know!"

Jupy awoke to shouting and clashing sounds outside the campsite. Xeno was missing, she noticed, so she ran to the rose bushes and peered through. She saw a man attacking Xeno, shouting out at him, and swinging a sword trying to connect with Xeno.

"I won't let you have her," Xeno yelled out as he dodged every attack.

"You have no choice, Boy! It's her destiny, and you can not stop it! You can only deny it for a time, but sooner or later we _will_ get her," the man said fiercely while swinging his sword out at Xeno again.

"Why are you all after her? She is just a young girl! She has nothing to give, and she has done nothing wrong, so why do you want to take her away?" he asked as he dodged the attack again.

"She belongs to our master, not to you! She doesn't love anyone anyways! She doesn't love at all! No need to worry, Boy! She won't miss you! Our master is the only one who has a real use for her! So give it up, and give her to us, because once she meets our master, she will forget all about you," the man said loudly as he stood in fighting position.

"No! You're lying! I will never let your master have her," Xeno yelled out as he backed away from the aiming sword.

Jupy began to look around frantically for a weapon and finally saw Xeno's crossbow. She picked it up and ran out in-between Xeno and the other man. She pointed the crossbow at the man with the sword, and gave an angry look.

"I will never belong to anyone, especially if he has anything to do with men like you! You tell him that for me! Now, get out, or I will kill you with my bare hands if I have to! And tell your master that if he lays a finger on Xeno, I'll kill _him_," Jupy yelled out while aiming the crossbow towards the man.

The man with the sword shook his head yes and ran off down the path as fast as he could go. Jupy dropped the crossbow and turned to Xeno with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Xeno, are you ok? And what the heck is going on? Do you know anything about these people? AK! I knew it! You're one of them, and your playing me right into your hands! Of all the sneaky most thoughtless men in the world, I wind up with you," she yelled.

"I will not be ok until I know that you are safe from whoever their master is, and I find out why you can't love anyone," Xeno said as he tried to ignore her rising temper.

"You can't believe I don't love, because I do! But certainly not men like you who try to take advantage of poor helpless girls. Not like I'm helpless or anything, but I have to consider the other millions and millions you have probably taken advantage of," Jupy said while grabbing a hold of his shirt and looking up at him firmly. "I mean if it weren't for men like you—

"Jupy, get a grip on reality," Xeno said as he shoved a gag into her mouth.

"MMPHMM!!! Mmm Mphm Ephm! Mmmph," she mumbled as she tried to get her words out.

"Now, finally, we can get some peace around here," he said quietly.

He grabbed her arm firmly and turned, walking down the path, as he took her back home. They reached Wiod's house late in the day, and Jupy ran through the door dragging Xeno in behind her.

"Master Wiod, I am home! And I demand you kill this wretched man right now! He kept me gagged for over two hours on the way back," she said angrily as she walked in whining to the old wizard.

"Good, I knew the boy had some sense," Wiod said silently to himself. "Darling, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap? It will do you good."

"Yes sir, I will. But I still want him dead," she said while running up the small staircase and disappearing from site.

"Why did you delay your returning her to me?" Wiod asked as he sat down at his table.

"She woke up late last night, and it was already dark. So, I let her spend the night at my place," Xeno answered as he sat across from Wiod.

"Spend the night at your place? Well, how unfortunate for you. Then tell me, why are you returning her so late in the day today?" the old wizard said, questioning him again.

"We had a run-in with another man that wanted to take her," Xeno explained. "Sir, why are all these people after her?"

"I do not know. I am a wizard, not a fortuneteller, but I do know she is not something of the usual. I can sense it about her," Wiod answered.

"Yes, she is something very special," he said as he looked at Wiod carefully.

"You seem to be immensely fond of her. Why?" the old wizard asked.

"It is kind of hard not to be, Sir. If you have not noticed, but nobody can seem to keep their attention off of her," he explained hoping that was a good enough answer.

"Yes, but you are the one who is able to get your hands on her. That is what I do not like. Her defense falls near you, and she would not see through you if you were not good for her health and her heart," Wiod told him firmly.

"Sir, I swear I would never harm her or let her be harmed, if it be in my control," Xeno said just as firmly.

"I will trust you on that since all you have done is helped her, but if she is ever harmed in your company, I will personally kill you with my bare hands," Wiod promised him.

"I can agree to that. Well, it is late, and I had better be going," Xeno said as he walked out the door and picked up his bag.

"I hope to see you again, young lad," the wizard called out to him.

"Same to you," Xeno called back while walking away down the path.

Later, Jupy woke up and ran downstairs hoping to see Xeno, but to her disappointment he had left. She had wanted to yell at him before he left. Wiod was out feeding his old Grey stallion, so she went outside into the yard, and stumbled over a large sword. She picked it up studying it and noticed it had an engraved crystal sign on the handle. The sword was a crimson color and completely transparent. As she studied the sign carefully her head started to feel hot, but the sensation stopped almost as soon as it began, so she decided to ignore it.

"Master Wiod, is this yours?" Jupy asked while showing the sword to him.

"No, my dear. Xeno must have dropped it out of that sack of his," he explained. He suddenly looked up at her forehead and smiled to himself. "When did your sign appear?"

"What are talking about, Master Wiod?" Jupy asked as she looked up from the sword and into his eyes cautiously.

"Your sign, Jupy. The one on your forehead. See, look," he said as he held a bucket of clear rain water up to her letting her see her reflection.

"Ak! Where did that come from?" she yelled as she rubbed her forehead expecting it to rub off easily onto her fingers.

"Don't worry about it, Dear. Your body is just changing, that's all. So, about the sword, what did you want to know?" Wiod asked as he smiled once more knowing the importance of the sign.

"May I return it to him?" she asked.

"Now? It will be dark soon, and you may get lost," Wiod said calmly.

"I promise to be careful, and besides how can I get lost on a one way path to his place?" she asked cleverly.

"Alright, you win. Go return it, but if you're not home early tomorrow, I will get so angry I will blow the roof off of my house," he said jokingly.

"I can't wait to see that," Jupy said as she started off down the path with the sword in her arms.

Jupy walked down the path watching it grow darker and colder. She couldn't wait to see Xeno and yell at him for leaving before she could warn him not to come back. Soon the stars and the moon were shining brightly against the nighttime sky. A noise was coming from up ahead in the brush, and Jupy prepared herself for battle. As she neared the bushes, she noticed that it was not a human but a horse struggling in the thorns and branches.

"Don't worry, I will set you free," Jupy said as she held up the sword and chopped a large branch off of the bush. That was all it took to set the horse free, and it bolted out on the path in front of her. "Oh my gosh! A Pegasus," Jupy said while looking in awe as the horse spread out large black wings. "It's ok, Boy. I won't hurt you."

She reached her hand out to the frightened creature and studied it carefully. She noticed that it had a strange symbol on its head. It was pure black, except for the bright red symbol on its head. It began to calm down and walked up to her, whinnied softly, and started nuzzling her shoulder. 

"Oh see, you're alright. Hey, would you give me a ride?" Jupy asked the Pegasus for no reason.

She hopped onto its back, making sure she kept her legs away from its wings, kicked it gently, and it bolted off down the path faster than the wind itself. Jupy pulled the hood of her cloak up, hiding her face from the wind and dust flying against her. She noticed the dead end coming up and a large fire going with many people around it. As she rode the Pegasus up to the site she noticed that Xeno was tied to a tree and gagged. A large group of men were resting around the fire eating and laughing.

"Excuse me, but would you gentlemen be so kind as to tell me how to find my way out of this dead end?" Jupy asked in her lowest voice while hiding her face in the shadow of her cloak's hood.

"Well now, that is a mighty fine piece of horse flesh. Would you be willing t' sell it for 50 gold pieces?" a man asked as he looked up revealing himself to be Delf.

"He is not for sale, but I am interested in what you are doing to that young man over there, the one tied to that tree?" she asked while keeping her voice down and dismounting. She stepped up to the fire making sure not to let it shine on her face. "It must be quite the tale, and since I am a traveler, I like to hear a good story now and then."

"We aim t' lure a girl by the name of Jupy with him. See our master wants this dame Jupy, and she seems to be quite attached t' this boy, or at least she likes t' make his life hell. So, we are going to wait for her t' come and then offer his life for her bondage. Then, when she gives up t' us, we'll just kill him. Good idea huh?" Delf asked while grinning, half-drunk.

"Splendid idea, my good man, but I am also after Jupy for my own reasons, and since that is such a wonderful idea, I will fight each and every one of you for that boy," she said gruffly while pointing at Xeno, trying not to show her fear.

"Well then Boys, it looks like we are going t' have some entertainment t'night. Who would like t' show this traveler what we are made of?" Delf asked as he offered the first challenge up to anyone.

"I will take that challenge," a man said as he stood up, pulled out a sword, and revealed himself to be the swordsman from earlier.

The men around the campfire cleared to one side, and Xeno looked up at the traveler take a fighting position. He suddenly noticed that the traveler was holding the crimson sword. Jupy circled the man once and then raised the sword beginning the battle. They began clashing their swords wildly, and then both lost grips, dropping their swords. They grabbed each other wrestling down to the ground and tumbling back and forth. Jupy finally pinned him down and took out a small knife from the man's own pocket, putting it to his throat.

"I hope you gave your master the message for me," Jupy whispered to him while smiling slyly, showing her face to him.

"It's her," the man cried out right before she slit his throat open.

"It's her? Get her men," Delf screamed angrily as 7 men jumped up after Jupy.

Jupy picked up the sword quickly and swung it back and forth fiercely at any moving body in her way, killing each man and finally reaching Delf.

"You dare to come back here after me and attempt to harm that boy over there? I think not! This time you are not going to go back giving your master a message, because I am going to kill you," she said while holding the bloody sword up to him.

"Oh no? I think I will be back for you," he whispered as he phased out quickly leaving her standing there holding the sword up to nothing.

Dropping the sword, Jupy ran up to Xeno, un-gagged him, and then began working at the thick ropes holding him there. 

"Jupy, how did you know I was in trouble?" Xeno asked looking at her.

"I didn't. I came to return your sword, and I saw the men. I noticed you were tied up to a tree, so I took a chance at acting like a traveler, and I guess it worked," Jupy explained as she finally noticed she couldn't untie the ropes, so she picked up the sword and cut them in one chop.

"Well, that is your second heroic deed I guess, and now I am repaid," he said while standing up and looking down into her eyes.

"Yes, you are repaid," she answered back while hugging him.

"Don't," he said pulling away from her. "Don't hug me."

"Well, fine! I won't hug you! I don't know why I did in the first place! I went momentarily crazy," she yelled as she stormed off towards the Pegasus that was still waiting for her.

"Don't be mad, Jupy. I didn't mean it like that. I am feeling dizzy, and I didn't want to collapse," Xeno explained. "I hate to admit it, but they whipped me pretty good."

"Oh, I am sorry, but you still didn't deserve the hug," she said while running back up to him. "Here, come rest by the fire."

Jupy walked him over to the blankets, by the dying fire, and laid him down upon them. Sitting down next to him, she began to sing softly to herself.

"You have a pretty voice… to match your face," he said smiling slightly.

"_Silver rose_… Oh, umm, thank you," she said as she stopped singing and blushed.

"And what a beautiful song… as beautiful as your eyes," he said as he looked up at her while leaning weakly on one arm to stay up.

"Err, well, what would you expect from the most cool woman on earth," she said not knowing whether to be angry or flattered.

"Silly, foolish girl. Sorry to have clouded your mind with compliments, I take them back now," he said plainly.

"Arrogant ass… Brr, it's cold out," Jupy said to herself as she shivered and scooted closer to the fire.

"I thought you would have noticed that sooner. I guess you're to stubborn to admit to anything though, huh?" Xeno asked as he reached out and rubbed his hands over her back for warmth.

"Hey, cut it out, Pervert! No touching the merchandise," she said angrily as she pulled away.

"Well, excuse me, Your Majesty. Only trying to help, but if you want to freeze, it's up to you. Goodnight," he said coldly as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Selfish man… Brrr," she said after a while, her teeth chattering. She decided to climb under the blankets next to him, but he immediately grasped her like an oversized teddy bear, not letting go. "I'm already regretting the decision to be warm."

The next morning Jupy woke up in Xeno's arms. Disgusted with herself for sleeping near such a man, she stood up and covered him up to keep him warm. She went over to the Pegasus, who was standing quietly, and started petting its head and wings. She then picked up the sword off the ground and studied it, running her hand over the blade and accidentally cutting it on the sharp edge. Ignoring the blood running down her hand, she calmly walked through the rose bushes. She finally broke into daylight, and stood on the edge of a small rocky peek, as she looked out over the vast ocean towards the rising sun.

"Xeno, I think I want to fight against the evil of this world," Jupy said as she sensed someone behind her.

"That won't be very easy if you're dead," Delf said while picking her up by the waist and holding her out over the rocky ocean far below.

"No," she screamed as he thrust her towards her death below.

She reached out her hand grabbing a branch of a small tree that was growing out the side of the cliff and hung there, holding the sword with her other hand. Delf phased out not noticing she had grabbed hold of the branch.

"Help! Xeno, help me," Jupy screamed out as hard as she could.

"Don't worry, Jupy. I'll help you," Xeno said as he ran to the edge of the cliff, looked down, and then ran off again.

"Aggghh," she screamed as the branch began to break. "Hurry Xeno, I'm slipping!"

The branch snapped off and Jupy tumbled down the side of the cliff, swiftly, while screaming as her body bashed against the sharp stones sticking out. Jupy closed her eyes preparing herself for the impact and then felt a thrust as her shirt was grabbed and she was pulled upwards. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Xeno clutching the back of her shirt in his hands while riding the Pegasus.

"I told you I would save you," Xeno said as he smiled down at her and then pulled her up. He flew her back to the cliff, dismounted, and helped her down into his arms, hugging her tight. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Great, now I owe you one again," she said kidding as she held up the sword she was still grasping hold of.

"Jupy, the sword. How can you touch it?" Xeno asked her while pointing to the sword.

"What do you mean, 'how can I touch it?'" she asked confused as she looked down at the sword in her hand.

"It belongs to a person I am looking for, and I am the only other person who is able to touch it, or else the sword zaps whoever touches it," he explained.

"What is this person's purpose?" Jupy asked glancing at him while gulping and holding up the sword.

"She is suppose to be a warrior that is suppose to save our world from an evil force that will be taking over. She is the goddess of the crimson song of thunder, and she will live her life in battle. Another fact is she was never born, but she just appeared and is made out of the sadness and anger of the world. She was not meant to love, but she goes against her own self to love everyone and try to save her pure heart that was meant to belong to the dark one," Xeno told her, his eyes settling on her own and growing bright.

"And you say only she can hold this sword other than you?" Jupy asked.

"Yes, only she can," he said as he looked at Jupy, his eyes glowing brightly in the sun.

"Well then, I wonder how a little child like me could hold it?" she asked suddenly fearing that she was that person. "It's me, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, Jupy. We must go tell Wiod," he told her while mounting the Pegasus and offering his hand down to her.

"What if I don't want to fight?" she whispered to herself as she grabbed his hand and mounted behind him. As he kicked the Pegasus, they sped off swiftly towards Wiod's house. "I'm not a warrior."

They arrived at the door within, what it seemed was, a flash of light. Jupy hopped off the Pegasus and walked slowly to the door with Xeno following behind her. She opened the door and walked in towards the wizard.

"What happened to you, Child? You look worse than I've ever seen you! And your hand; what happened?" Wiod asked in concern.

"Sir, the warrior has come! This is the day of her new life as our world's protector," Xeno said as he interrupted and looked into Wiod's eyes firmly.

"Oh, and who is she?" Wiod asked fearing the true answer.

"I am the one, Master Wiod," Jupy said while stepping up to him and holding out the crimson sword, showing him she was able to touch it.

"Jupy, I feared that you had to be the one. You are such a joy to me, and I am going to miss your sweet smile when you leave me," Wiod said, his eyes going dull and blurry.

"Oh Master Wiod, I'm so scared! Why did it have to be me? Please, don't let it be me," Jupy said while hugging the old wizard and beginning to cry quietly.

"You must, Jupy. Without you we will all die, but don't worry. I have a small gift for you before you start your journey," Wiod said as he began to mumble words and form energy in his hands.

"A gift?" she asked as she backed away watching him.

Wiod formed small amounts of glowing energy in his hands, shaping it with each word he spoke. He then finished and placed the large form of energy onto Jupy's back. Then snapping his fingers once, he finished the spell. Her eyes opened wide and she looked back noticing white feathers.

"Wings! I have wings," she said in disbelief as she spread them out and back in, getting use to the feel of them.

"I am not good at good-byes, Dear, so I think it is best you leave quickly," Wiod said as he walked away.

"Come, Jupy. We have a long journey ahead of us," Xeno said while grabbing her hand and gently leading her out the door to the Pegasus.

Jupy and Xeno left the house and mounted the Pegasus riding off down a path she had never been on before. They rode for a long time finally reaching a clearing, and they both dismounted and stood looking at each other.

"I will never hurt you," Xeno told her and then pushed her down easily into the dusty ground. "And now your training starts."

"Training?" Jupy asked, looking up stunned while holding her bruised wing that she had landed on.

"Yes, training. Now get up and pay attention better, or else you will easily get caught off guard like you did this time," Xeno said firmly while standing above her.

END OF CHAPTER

****

{Chapter Two}

Days and nights went by as Xeno trained Jupy in new fighting skills and magic spells. He paid little attention to anything else except training her long and hard, until she was so warn out she could not move. One hot afternoon, Xeno watched as Jupy practiced dodging attacks by flying and blocking hits with her weak wings.

"Now, move quickly," Xeno yelled as he swung out a large rod towards Jupy's right side.

"Ouch," Jupy yelled as she blocked it with her wing and started to pout after the rod jabbed her.

"Jupy, if you don't toughen up none of your enemies will take you seriously, and you will end up losing every battle," Xeno tried to explain while shaking his head and dropping his rod.

"_You _toughen up," she yelled as she walked over to the small creek and washed her dirty face.

"Fine," he said calmly as he kicked her butt and watched her fly face first into the water. "Is that tough enough for you?"

A young, blonde girl up in the willow tree nearby started to laugh as she watched the other two fighting with each other. She jumped down from the tree and casually strode towards Jupy and Xeno, who still had yet to notice her.

"I swear, you two are the funniest newly weds I have ever seen," the young girl said as she started laughing again.

"Us? Newly weds? I wouldn't marry this man if my very soul depended on it! He is impossible," Jupy screamed as she turned to face a pair of light blue eyes.

"Brother and sister then?" the girl inquired again.

"We are far from related… as you can see our skin tones are opposite. Although, I don't think you should be the one asking the questions. You intrude upon our campsite, therefore we should be the inquirers not the inquired, don't you agree?" Xeno said as he stepped forward into the conversation.

"Oh of course, how mindless of me! Hehehe! I am Alexis Murasaki, Lady of the Fields. Tulip fields that is! I have been observing you both for a couple days now," Alexis said while giggling at her own introduction.

"A couple of days?!? I never even had the slightest suspicion we were being followed! I'll have to double my efforts on being more careful," Xeno explained as he rubbed an aching shoulder.

"Ha! That won't do you any good! You have no skill whatsoever in anything," Jupy said while crossing her arms and wiping muddy water from her cheek.

"Hmph," was all he could respond with as he looked the other way.

"TeeHee! I think the hot sun has gotten to both of you. Would you both like to join me and my tribe for dinner?" Alexis asked politely.

"We'd love to," Jupy said trying to cheer up.

"Yes, we would love to, but we can't," Xeno replied quickly after.

"Why not?" Jupy asked angrily.

"Because you have to train tonight. You seem to get more pathetic with every lesson," he explained.

"Well, if I get more pathetic with every lesson then we should stop training," Jupy explained back.

"She has a point, Sir. Besides, if you want to continue in your lessons, we have a training center at our place you may use. It will probably be empty, because we aren't a fighting people," Alexis said as she offered her hand to the others.

As they entered the campsite of the tribe, Jupy smiled and introduced herself to the others who started to crowd around her. Alexis had explained they had few visitors and that the tribe would welcome them warmly. Xeno, on the other hand, looked annoyed as three young children started to grab at everything he had on and asked a million questions. Later that night, after dinner and dancing, Jupy was drug away by Xeno to the training center. After a couple hours Jupy had had enough.

"I've had enough. I'm too tired to do this anymore. I'm going to bed," Jupy explained as she dropped her rod and strode towards the doorway.

"You're not done for the night. Get back over here, and pick up that rod," Xeno ordered as he pointed to the rod on the floor.

"Oh! And you just expect me too follow your every wish and command? Well, I won't," she yelled as she walked back towards him. "But since you aren't going to be satisfied until I beat up something, then I will. Your wish is my command."

Jupy picked up her rod and twirled it around in her hand. She then took up a fighting position and outstretched her wings slightly as she glared at Xeno. He immediately swung his rod out towards her right wing, just as she expected, and she dodged it while shoving her rod straight into his gut and chin. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," she said calmly as she walked to the door, stopping only to watch him drop to the ground and groan before she left.

"TeeHee! It looks like you could use some rest yourself, Xeno. She sure got you good. I thought you said she was pathetic. If she is pathetic, I wonder what they would call you?" Alexis said as she entered and helped him up. She then gave him her most innocent smile. "Come with me."

Alexis led him out of the training center and through the camp. They entered the forest at the back of the camp and walked up a winding trail threw the darkness. Xeno wondered if Alexis knew where they were going when they suddenly broke out of the brush and stood in a bright wave of moonlight. As Xeno took his eyes off the moon he looked out over, what seemed like, a never-ending field of a million different flowers. He breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet scent of mixed flowers and misty water from a waterfall and pool that was close by.

"This place is incredible. I've never seen anything like it," Xeno said as he gazed out over the moonlit flowers.

"I grew it. I started it when I was very little, and it is finally finished. I love natural beauty, and I have a strange power to make it grow," Alexis explained to him as she picked a tulip and breathed in it's scent deeply.

"You grew this yourself? The field is endless! Your amazing," he said as he picked a purple flower he didn't know the name of.

"So I've been told, but shouldn't you be noticing another girl for being amazing also?" she asked nonchalantly as she kept her eyes away from his.

"You mean Jupy? What's so amazing about her? She's weak and foolish," he explained.

"You don't notice do you? You didn't even notice in the training room? I think you would have at least noticed that since it hit you in the stomach and chin. That's ok, though, men are a blind race," she said sweetly as she gently pet the bright petals of the tulip.

"Notice what? That she can be cranky when she is tired?" he asked.

"You complain about her being weak, but when she is determined or set on a goal, she doesn't quit until she wins," Alexis pointed out.

"Oh, I guess I never looked at it that way, but she's never prepared, and she doesn't listen," he said trying to argue his point.

"Neither do you, I've noticed," she said laughing to herself.

"Alright, you win, I'll give her a chance," he said while laughing with her.

"Oh by the way, about her wings. You told me how she got them, but only two things in this world have wings besides her, angels or demons. And not all demons are ugly, so most people jump to the conclusion that anyone, or thing, with wings is a demon," Alexis mentioned. "I suggest you get some sort of illusion spell on them if you want to have a safer road ahead of you."

"I've noticed that myself. As soon as we are out of the woods she'll be the main attraction of any town or any unwanted attention," Xeno answered back. "Well if you'll excuse me, it's getting late, and I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Goodnight," she said as she watched him walk back the way they came.

The next day, Xeno spent the day buying different items from the small shop in the campsite. Later he talked to the local dealers of magic and finally bought a potion that could hide Jupy's wings from sight most of the time. The rest of the day he spent practicing in the training center alone, since he could not find Jupy anywhere, and no one knew where she had run off to. That evening before it got dark, he made the final preparations to leave for the nearest town. As it got later and the final stars had appeared in the sky Xeno began to worry about Jupy, who had been missing all day.

"Goodnight, Alexis. I'm going to search for Jupy," Xeno said as he headed towards the exit of the camp.

"To save you some time, she's in my field, and has been there all day. She's been bathing on and off in the pool with the waterfall and dancing among the flowers. I think she appreciates the place more than I," Alexis explained to him before he left.

Xeno sprinted almost the entire way, only slowing down as he reached the clearing and peered into the moonlit heaven of natural beauty. His eyes scanned the endless field of flowers and the crystal water of the pool that seemed to be bathing in the pale, soft glow of the Crimson Moon. He saw and heard nothing until a soft, playful laugh filled the air from above. As Xeno looked up towards the star-filled sky he saw her figure against the bright moon. He watched as she danced around in the sky among the stars, playing with the moonlight, and laughing with the wind. She tickled the clouds as they moved by her and played tag with the petals of flowers that were blown near her by the breeze. Xeno watched until he felt he was in the air with her himself.

"Jupy… it's Xeno," he finally said after what seemed like an eternity in heaven.

"Oh… I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry, you must be very angry with me for running off and not telling you where I was," she said as she flew down and landed on the soft earth in front of him. Her eyes seemed to flash brighter than the lightning itself as she looked into his. "I suppose I'll have extra training because of it."

"No, I think it was good for us both to have a break, and I just wanted to say I was sorry for the way I've been treating you. It isn't very nice of me, and I'll try to be a little more bearable," he said softly, his voice almost being carried away by the wind.

"Either you've become ill or I'm having a dream, but either way I'm happy with it," she said as she smiled.

"Yes well, get the Pegasus. We must get your wings hidden with a potion and be on our way tonight towards town," Xeno said as he pulled out a bottle of what looked like green water and began to rub it into Jupy's wings. "We don't want to be noticed coming into town tomorrow, so we'll enter by night and stay at the inn."

"What are you putting on me? I can't see the edge of my wings anymore," she said as she looked over her shoulder trying to see her wings.

"It's a concealing potion. In daylight and total darkness your wings won't be seen at all. Only in moonlight will the outline of the feathers be a crystal blue like they are now, faintly noticeable. On the other hand, during battle or in time of great pain, only then will yours wings show their whole form and color," he explained as he finished rubbing the emerald potion on her wings and watched as the moonlight reflected off the outline of the feathers.

"Well, that could be helpful. I wouldn't want people thinking I was an Angel," Jupy said while crossing her arms.

"More like a Demon. People are more likely to think you're a Demon before an Angel, since our world is so full of them now," he said as he put the bottle back into his bag.

"Oh, of course you would say I looked like a Demon," she yelled as she whistled for the Pegasus to follow them. She then walked firmly down the path towards the town that lay ahead. "Of all the men in the world, I get stuck with you!"

"Stupid woman, you always jump to conclusions," Xeno yelled back as he followed her with the Pegasus close behind him.

They reached town when the moon was highest in the sky, and they paid for rooms at the inn for two nights. That night Xeno was unable to sleep, so he spent the entire night thinking and planning for their journey ahead of them. The next morning, Jupy awoke with the sun and started exploring the town and it's shops while Xeno slept. She entered a small, public tavern and sat down at a table to rest, enjoying watching the new faces around her. Her eyes rested on a small boy and a man near the doorway of the tavern, and she decided to listen in.

"I want my taxes, Boy! Nobody gets out of paying me! Now pay up," the older man said as he held the boy by the neck and waved a fist near his face.

"I don't owe you nuffin! You're no tax collector! You're just a bully, who steals money," said the young boy as he closed his eyes and took a blow from the man's fist.

Jupy looked around the tavern noticing that no-one was watching or even cared about what was happening, and with every punch she saw the boy take from the man the angrier she got, until finally her wings started to come into view. She rose from her seat and pulled out the small dagger at her side she had for protection. She grasped the edge of her chair not noticing that she was slowly crushing the wood in her fingers. One by one, people started looking at her. Her wings were partially in view by the time her fingers were dug into the wood of the chair.

"Daddy, look at the hidden Angel's wings! And look how strong she is," a little girl with blue hair pointed out.

"That's no Angel, Celia. By all the heavens! It's a Demon, right here in our own town," Celia's father yelled out as every eye suddenly turned to Jupy whose wings were starting to grow brighter.

"Hey you! Yea you! The man whose hurting that boy! Back away from him," Jupy yelled as she pointed at the man with her dagger.

"Huh? May the gods protect me! It's a demon," the man screamed as he dropped the boy and started to back out the door.

"How dare you threaten young children for money you don't deserve and then beat them on top of that! I will not stand for it! Get out of here, now, unless you enjoy knives across your throat," Jupy warned as she walked towards the man angrily.

"I'll be back for you, Demon Woman! I'll be back," the man yelled out to her as he ran out of sight.

Jupy slipped her dagger back in its sheath and kneeled by the boy. She wiped a bit of blood from his chin and smiled at him. Her wings slowly faded back out of sight, and the towns' people all gasped except Celia who was smiling as she watched.

"Hey, you ok, Kid? How bad did he hurt you?" Jupy asked as she smiled at the boy.

"I ain't hurt. I ain't scared of nuffin. Don't worry about me, Ma'am," the boy said as he tried to flex his muscles. "By the way, my name's Josiah, and thanks."

"Your welcome, and I assure you as long as I'm here, no-one will be treated like that again," Jupy said as she stood and helped the boy to his feet. She then looked out the door to see three men, along with the one she had chased off. "I assume you wish to die then, Sir?"

"People of the town! We have come to kill the Demon! Bring her out to us," one of the men yelled out.

"Yes, kill the Demon girl! Kill her," Celia's father yelled as he and the other men grabbed hold of Jupy and thrust her out the door and into the street.

"Daddy, don't! She's an Angel! Please don't harm her," Celia cried as she tried to get the attention of her father.

"Come with me. We'll go get help," Josiah whispered to Celia as he grabbed her arm and drug her away from the crowd and down the street.

As Jupy stood up, the crowd formed a circle around her, and the four men had taken out hard wooden clubs. Her dagger had been torn off her side, and now she had nothing to fight with. The people were cheering, "Kill the Demon! Kill the Demon," and she didn't know what to do. She flew up a couple of feet and looked down at the four men who could not see her wings.

"What happened to your wings and dagger, Demon Girl? Nothing to fight with? Are you going to run away?" the first man asked as he swung up and hit her left side with his club. He watched as Jupy winced and grabbed her side while her wings faintly flashed into view. "So there's your wings!"

"I'm no Demon! I was only helping the boy," Jupy tried to explain as she looked at all the angry faces around her.

Three of the men suddenly grabbed her legs and pulled her down to the ground, pinning her still as the last man started beating on her, almost unnoticeable, wings. With every blow he put on her, the more her wings started to appear and the harder she screamed and struggled. Suddenly, the men picked her up and held her in a standing position until she got her balance. They then backed away and laughed as they looked at her bloody, battered wings.

"What's the matter, Demon Girl? Can't escape now? Come on! Fight back, Demon," the first man yelled as he swung his club around above his head.

"I don't want to escape! I'll fight you until I die," Jupy screamed as her eyes filled with tears. "I'll beat you for Xeno!"

"Ooh! Is Xeno your lover? Too bad he didn't know what a pathetic wimp you were! But, we'll kiss you goodbye for him, since he can't! Hahahahaha," the second man said as he laughed and grabbed Jupy by the shoulder.

"Get away from me you stupid pervert," Jupy yelled as she tried to pull away. The man dug his fingers into her shoulders and kissed her, but Jupy bit down on his tongue hard until the taste of blood filled her mouth, and then she let go. "I told you to stay away!"

"The little witch almost took my tongue off! Get her," the second man yelled as he wiped blood from his mouth. "Finish her off!"

All four men suddenly jumped upon Jupy, beating their clubs over and over again on her body until she could scream no more. Further down the street Xeno, Celia, and Josiah were running as fast as they could towards the crowd of people that surrounded the fight. Xeno reached the crowd first and tore his way through to the front just in time to hear a shrill scream from Jupy and see an enormous amount of dark, blue energy blast out in all directions. The four men who were on Jupy were blown off her, their limbs and different body parts landing on roofs and in the street. The people in the crowd gasped in horror as Jupy slowly rose to one knee and then collapsed in a pool of her own blood.

"Jupy! No," Xeno shouted as he rushed forward and lifted her up into his arms. "How dare all of you just stand and watch as an innocent girl is beaten almost to death!"

"You're a bad person, Daddy," Celia said as she glared at her father. She snatched Jupy's dagger out of his hands and walked back to where Josiah and Xeno were standing, holding Jupy's bloody, beaten body. "You're all very bad persons!"

Celia wiped tears from her large eyes and watched as Xeno and Josiah carefully placed Jupy's body upon the Pegasus that Josiah had led in. They then slowly walked off down the road without saying anymore, leading the Pegasus back into the woods from which Xeno and Jupy had come before. A man who had been watching from a distance ran off in the opposite direction. Xeno watched the ground as he led the Pegasus towards Alexis' campsite. When they entered, Alexis ran towards them.

"What happened? Quick, follow me to our doctor! I hope he can help," Alexis said as she ran towards a small tent. She then brought out a small, old man who walked quickly towards Xeno. "This is Shoko, our doctor. He'll try and help her."

For most off the day Xeno, Celia, and Josiah waited outside the doctor's hut for any news about Jupy. When night came and there was still no word, Xeno became more anxious then ever. Not wanting to worry the kids, he had Alexis put them in with the other 9 children for the night. After they were sound asleep, and he had waited yet another hour without hearing anything about Jupy's condition, he rose and walked inside the hut. A few candles were lit around the room, and the only sound that could be heard were small, short breaths coming from the body that lay on the bed in the middle of the room. The doctor was nowhere in site, and Alexis had left the campsite shortly after putting the kids to sleep. Xeno made his way quietly over to the bed that Jupy was laying on. What he saw was not pleasant, a girl barely breathing and wrapped in blood soaked bandages, staring off into darkness as if in a trance. Xeno sat down in a chair near the bed and rested his head in his hands. Suddenly, Jupy's head turned slowly towards him, and she seemed in great pain just from the small movement alone.

"Xeno… I'm sorry… I must have really disappointed you back there," Jupy said in a low whisper barely hearable. Hear body didn't move an inch as she spoke and her eyes stayed trance-like though they were set on his. "Forgive me…"

"Don't be foolish! You did better than…" Xeno started to talk but noticed the loudness of his voice put pain through her head so he started to whisper." "You did better than was expected of you."

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble… I'm always ruining things for you… and you always put up with me… you don't deserve it," she said quietly, her breaths coming very slowly.

"You don't ruin anything for me. You are what I was meant to live for. Someday you'll understand that, now rest," he said quietly as he slowly stood and looked down at her.

Her eyes closed then and her head moved back to its normal position. Her breathing remained slow and faint, but even the slight movement of her chest and head sent new blood through the already soaked bandages. Xeno noticed this and ran out of the hut to find the doctor. When he had found the doctor and sent him into her he lied down on the ground near the hut and fell into a deep sleep. The next day Xeno woke up in the late afternoon, and rushed into the hut. He saw a balding man with bright red cheeks and dark hair stand up from the chair near the bed. He had a simple, brown robe on and a large, iron cross necklace that reached his large stomach.

"Who are you, and where's the doctor? Is Jupy alright?" Xeno began asking one question after another.

"Ho ho my boy! Waste not your words on needless questions. A quick tongue you have. Put it to better use," the fat man said as he laughed merrily to himself. "I am Friar Mark, the doctor is asleep; he has just gone to bed, and your little friend is quite well this morning!"

"Xeno, is that you? It sounds like your loud voice that always disturbs me in the middle of a dream," Jupy said as she slowly sat up and turned her head to face the door of the hut. "Oh, it is you."

"Jupy? Where did your bandages go? And your scars?" Xeno asked as she walked up to her and looked over her body, only to see a few bruises here and there.

"Now I know it's you! Always over-reacting! I'm hungry," she said as she stood up and shook a bit before she got her balance.

"Aha! I'm glad to see you're back to normal. If you can think about food, you must be well," Xeno proclaimed as he smiled happily.

"Well my boy, she isn't all that well. She's still very weak; in fact I'm quite surprised she managed to use that much energy so quickly and live," the friar started to explain. "From what she told me about the fight, I'm surprised she didn't blow herself up also."

"Oh, don't be silly! I would never blow myself up! Besides, I didn't even try and use that energy. I don't even know what I did. I just suddenly felt this rush go through my body and then all of my energy blast out of me, and the last thing I remember seeing was Xeno before I collapsed," Jupy said as she smiled and tried to keep her balance.

"But if most of her major injuries and weakness were from her own use of her energy then how the hell did she heal so quickly? Last night before I left she was barely breathing. It doesn't make any sense," Xeno said as he looked at Jupy with concern as she forced herself to stay standing.

"Ho ho! That is what I was wondering! All I know is that along with the healing prayers from me and the medicine from the doctor, she somehow was able to use that black pearl of hers as a major healing force. It just needed a little help from Shoko and myself first, and then it just took over in healing," Friar Mark said as he laughed. "Jupy, can you explain what you did?"

"Err, I didn't do anything special! It just works for me when I need it. All I know about it is that it needs a good energy boost from either myself or someone else to work. Maybe since it wasn't working before I got the energy from the medicine and prayers, then it must have been the pearl that made that explosion of energy to save me. That's it! It's a defense mechanism," Jupy said with excitement because she figured something out.

"Yea, you're probably right, Jupy. Because the time I had you at my camp and you were gashed in the shoulder, the locket started to glow and your wound was completely gone," Xeno said while looking thoughtful. "Jupy, you shouldn't be forcing yourself to stand like that. You're not strong enough."

"Oh stop! I'm fine, and I feel great! I don't feel weak at all! I could fight a million battles! Besides who said I was forcing myself to stand?" she asked.

"She's always so stubborn! She's going to hurt herself if she doesn't learn to listen. What a stupid woman… and yet, I seem to like that about her," Xeno thought to himself.

"OH! I see you both have met our Friar Mark! Good! He's been here for a couple years now! He's such a great guy," Alexis proclaimed as she entered the room with a smile on her face and flowers in her hair and arms. "Let's go eat! I'm starved, and it looks like Jupy is dying to chow down on something!"

"Woohoo! Food! Yummy wholesome beloved food! Lead me to it…" Jupy started as stars appeared in her eyes, but suddenly a woman ran into the hut crying and begging frantically.

"Please help us Lady Murasaki! Please Miss Alexis! Save my child… save the children! Hurry! They're taking them away," the woman barely got her words out before there were sounds of mothers and children screaming out.

Xeno, Friar Mark, Alexis, and Jupy rushed towards the door that led to the outside of the camp, but as Jupy let go of the table and tried to run forward she weakened, lost her balance, and fell onto the ground unable to move. Xeno, Friar Mark, and Alexis looked up as men with bat-like wings swooped down upon mothers who were covering their children as the fathers attempted to fight, but were easily knocked out one by one. One of the creatures grabbed hold of Josiah and Celia, who had no mothers to protect them, and tried to drag them into the sky. Josiah kicked and fought until he was able to brake loose, but the creature managed to fly up with Celia who was screaming and crying. More creatures started to arrive, and attack, and pull at the mothers, as others pulled the children away and started to fly up with them. Xeno, not having his weapon on hand, jumped up grabbing hold of one of the creature's legs who had a child and quickly climbed up his back and wrestled with him from behind, trying to grab hold of the child and rescue it. As Xeno struggled with the demon in mid-air, Alexis rose her hands forward and forced pink energy forward making vines grow forth from the ground and entwine themselves around the creatures legs and drag them back to the earth. Xeno was suddenly thrown into a tree by the creature and he was entangled among many branches and trapped. Friar Mark tried to protect a mother and child behind him with a prayer of holiness, but failed as he was knocked to the ground and the child was taken. More and more of the creatures came forth from the forest and Alexis was unable to keep up with them all and ended up entangling herself in her own vines. The demons started to break free from their plant traps and grabbed the last of the children and started to fly out of sight. Jupy finally reached the door of the hut and forced herself to stand and lean against the hut's wall. She suddenly screamed out angrily and forced already precious energy to her hands and attempted to blast a lightning attack at some of the creatures, but she failed only to loose some of her needed energy and to collapse into the grass with weakness.

"Jupy, you fool! You should have known better than to do that! You know you didn't have energy for it, and you knew you would have never won besides," Xeno shouted from up in the tree as he tried biting away small branches from his arms.

"Ak..errr! Mmmph! Dumb vines! No… don't worry Jupy… you tried just like the rest of us. You did the right thing, but Xeno is right. You're suppose to be resting," Alexis explained as she tried to free herself from her own vines.

"Child, you shouldn't have done that…" Friar Mark started to say as he slowly rose to his feet and walked towards Alexis to help free her.

All around there were husbands and men waking up from being knocked out and mothers crying to themselves on the ground. Suddenly a man with the bat-like wings jumped forth from a roof and onto Jupy. She screamed and just lied there as it started to lift her limp body up and fly upwards. Friar Mark suddenly turned round and pointed two fingers at the creature and shouted a holy prayer. A white light engulfed the creature and it burned into dust as Jupy was dropped back onto the ground. Xeno, seeing Jupy was in danger, suddenly yelled out enraged and burst a large amount of flame from the sign on his forehead and the entire tree crumbled into black little flakes as he fell and landed on his feet on the ground. He rushed forward grabbing hold of Jupy and picking her up just as the creature was turned to dust. Alexis was finally free and she and Friar Mark rushed forward to Xeno and Jupy.

"Stupid foolish girl! If you would have stayed inside, you might not have been almost taken," Xeno shouted as he looked down at Jupy who was in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Xeno. I just… was trying to protect all of you," Jupy said as she pushed weakly out of his arms and stumbled onto the ground.

"That was very noble of you, my dear girl, but being noble isn't always smart," Friar Mark said as he helped her rise to her feet.

"Yes, I'm afraid they're all right. You had better stay inside for a good couple days, and we'll figure out how to go find the children. I'll bring you some food later, but right now you go rest and we'll get the camp back together and start planning," Alexis said as she smiled a bit and walked Jupy back to bed.

Later that night Jupy crouched by the door trying to hear what Xeno and Alexis were saying outside. She still felt very weak, and she was hungry again, but she needed to find out what was happening. Alexis was saying something about getting her food, but then Xeno brought up the conversation about the stolen children.

"Alexis… what are we going to do?" Xeno asked with concern.

"I don't know, Xeno. My people can't fight, and all we know is the children were taken to the East," Alexis said sadly, " Not to mention, Jupy can't help due to her major lack of energy, and we're going to need her."

"I don't want her to be part of this one, Alexis. She's still very weak, and those things weren't just after the children, they wanted Jupy also," he said.

"Xeno, everyone wants to get her. We're not able to change that, but whatever or whoever is after her sure doesn't give up easily," she said as a frown swept over her face, "I guess you're right though, we can't let her fight this one. The only choice is the two of us should head east, try to find the children, and save them."

"That's what I was thinking. We'll tell Shoko and Friar Mark to watch over the tribe and Jupy while we're gone. I don't think Jupy will be thrilled to hear we're going without her, though, so we'd better leave tonight before she finds out. I just hope we can do this and make it back safe," Xeno said as he kicked a small stone away from his feet.

Jupy suddenly stood up and clenched her fists. She wasn't going to let them go risk their lives just because she was too weak to fight. She heard Alexis and Xeno walk away, and she hurried to pack. She was not going to let them find the children and fight before she could; there was no way she would let them get hurt. She grabbed a bag and stuffed it with her cloak and a bunch of preserved foods. She then grabbed a feather pen and wrote a quick letter, leaving it on her bed, and running out the back door with her bag. A little bit later Alexis entered with a tray of food for Jupy.

"Hey Jupy! I brought you some of your favori… Jupy? Jupy!?!" Alexis called out for Jupy several times before dropping the tray of food and yelling for Xeno to come quick.

"What's wrong Alexis?" Xeno asked as he rushed in and looked at her with a questioning look. "Well, where's Jupy, and why are you yelling?"

"She's gone! She's not here; she even knew I was bringing her favorite foods! I called for her, but I had no answer! Wait a minute…" Alexis said as she suddenly looked over at Jupy's bed, "A letter!"

"Dear Xeno and Alexis, I'm sorry, but I can't let you both go and fight and risk your lives. I will be there long before you, and I won't let you get hurt. Don't come after me, you know it won't do any good. Ja ne," Xeno read aloud and then crumpled the paper angrily, "Stupid fool! She can't fight! She has no energy, so what does she do? She runs off to fight and tells the two people that do have energy to stay behind!"

"You know she might still be close by. Maybe we can find her before she gets to far or before someone else finds her," Alexis said hopefully, "She must have only left about 20 minutes ago at least."

"Your right… let's hurry! She's weak and won't get far," Xeno said as he and Alexis rushed out of the door and ran eastward of the camp shouting for Jupy.

They ran as far as they could following the eastern path calling Jupy's name out again and again, but had no luck. They finally stopped to rest and breathed in gasps of air deeply. Alexis looked disappointed, and Xeno frowned as he looked at the ground.

"She couldn't have gotten farther than this! Not even if she was using all of her strength. We've covered twice the amount of ground she could have. There's no possible way for her…" Alexis began to say until she saw Xeno was staring at the ground with great interest. "Xeno?"

"We'll never catch up to her. She's the one covering twice as much ground as us. Why didn't I remember this before? I am so stupid," he said as he kicked the dust on the ground angrily, "She has the Pegasus! Look at the ground… this is where they took off!"

"Oh no! With that Pegasus she could get there days before we do! Wherever there even is! At least she is safe traveling at such a speed, but she won't be safe once she finds where the children have been taken," Alexis said as she looked up at the sky and the horizon hoping to see the Pegasus' silhouette, but to her disappointment all she saw was the Crimson Moon rising.

Xeno and Alexis went back to the camp, grabbed their bags, and then continued forward to the east hoping they would reach Jupy before anything could happen. Jupy, on the other hand, was worried about keeping her friends away from the battle. The Pegasus seemed as if it knew exactly where to go as it flew faster than the wind next to the Crimson Moon. The wind hit Jupy's face with harsh, cold blasts, and she wrapped her cloak tightly against her. Her wing outlines shone bright blue with the moon, and the Pegasus seemed to get even faster. Jupy thought back to the battle in the campsite and when the man with the bat wings had almost taken her. She remembered seeing a symbol on his head… it had been red, but it seemed familiar to her. Where had she seen that symbol before? A red symbol… she fought her mind to remember, but it was hard to concentrate with the wind hitting against her head so hard. She looked forward noticing a large stone castle that seemed to be abandoned on top of a large hill. She patted the Pegasus for it to slow down, but it continued just as fast towards the castle. She patted it again and this time it totally stopped mid-air letting her fly forward. She tumbled through the air but spread out her wings and caught hold of the wind. She looked confused towards the black Pegasus in front of her and suddenly gasped.

"That's where I've seen the symbol before… it's on you," Jupy yelled as she stared at the bright, red symbol on the Pegasus' forehead. The Pegasus suddenly flew forward at her rearing and lashing its hooves out at her. "Oh no!"

Jupy flew under the hooves and behind the Pegasus and then jumped on its back grabbing hold of its neck and squeezing her legs against its sides. She knew she had no strength to waste fighting it, so she'd have to stay on until she could think of something. Running was out of the question; the Pegasus was way too fast for her. She felt the animal buck, rear, and twist in the air beneath her. Its wings seemed to cut into her legs now, but she wouldn't let go. Why hadn't she noticed it before it was too late? She felt her legs and arms loosing grip as the Pegasus became more wild than before and tried to fly towards the castle again with Jupy, but she grabbed hold of it's wings and pulled on them making the Pegasus unable to maneuver. It suddenly bucked her off forward and rushed towards her as she tried to get her wings to keep her up in the air. The Pegasus was about to rear and she screamed turning her head away, but she felt nothing and looked up. An arrow had gone through the creature's head and another one flew swiftly into it's neck, and then another into it's side. She watched as the symbol darkened and the Pegasus' body shimmered out of existence.

"Xeno? Where are you? Xeno, come out," Jupy said as she tried to lower herself to the ground, but her wings gave out and she tumbled down a tree landing hard on her stomach on a large branch. "Xeno? Alexis? Who's out there? That had to have been Xeno's arrows that flew. I guess not though."

Jupy pushed off the branch and fell down to the ground landing hard on her feet, and she tripped backward scratching herself up in bushes before she got her footing again. She then pushed her way out of the brush and looked up at the castle that was looming above her on top of the hill. The Pegasus had seemed far past anxious to get her there, so she decided she had better be very careful in entering. She climbed slowly up the hill, and she reached the top breathing in deeply. The walls and any windows were way too high to reach, and she felt too weak to fly, so she just shoved one of the very large front doors open and walked inside slowly. She had expected many creatures to be inside, but all she saw was a large courtyard, all stone, filled with dust and darkness. She stepped further in and noticed that there were dozens of doors leading into different corridors on each wall of the courtyard. The place was a total maze of darkness, and she had no clue where to look first. It would take her a year just to get through the first floor alone, not even to mention the second floor! She got so frustrated that she just yelled out, "Come and get me! I'm not afraid, so come on," but there was no answer; not even an echo. The sound of a child's cry suddenly rang out from one of the corridors near her, and she ran through the doorway towards the sound. The corridor had many rooms and doors down it on either side, but she followed another cry all the way to an end door on the left. She grabbed the cold, metal handle and shoved the door open quickly. The room was dark, musty, and filled with hay, but no child so far. She walked in and looked around only seeing a small, stone window with the Crimson Moon outside of it. The cry of the child came again straight in her ear, and she was suddenly lifted high into the air being held up by claw-like hands. She was then thrown down to the ground, landing in the hay, and she looked towards the black figure of a man with the bat-like wings.

"Who the hell are you? Where are the children, and who is your master?" Jupy shouted, as she stayed crouched in the hay.

"I am a minion of the one who owns you. The children are here, and my master you will soon belong to once again. You shall not leave here unless it be in his arms, or by death," the man said in a somewhat raspy voice. "My master wants you brought to him immediately, but I know what is better for my kind. I have read the prophecy! My master blinds himself to it; he thinks he is beyond the prophecy! I know that you will destroy us though, so I must kill you now,"

"No-one has to be destroyed. I am only trying to protect those who are innocent," Jupy said as she slowly rose to her feet.

"The innocent? To me, my family is the innocent, and that is all I care about. Now die," the creature yelled as he rushed forward shoving his claw-like hands into her chest and shoulders and then crushing her against the wall.

Jupy screamed out as she felt her body being shoved into the hard, cold stone, and the claws of the creature, digging deep into her flesh. She grabbed hold of his arms trying to push them back, but she was too weak to even shove him away. The moonlight shone straight on the creature's human face, and she felt pity for his concern about his family. Her pity turned to fear though, when he suddenly opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs, and he bit at her face angrily.

"Stop! I'm not going to hurt your family! I know you are trying to protect them, but I am not after them. I only want the children back! They belong to families too. Your only doing exactly what you didn't want to happen to your own family," Jupy explained quickly as she turned her head away from the sharp teeth that were ready to bite her. "I would protect your family just the same as the rest of them if only you would not do the things that would hurt others!"

"I would join you, but I can not break free of my master… he owns those who ran to him for help. If I do not stay loyal, my family _will_ die," he said as his voice started to show some calmness.

"Your family will not die as long as I am around to help them, I promise you. Please, join me and I will help you break free of the man who holds you captive," Jupy said, as she was finally able to push the claws out of her bleeding skin.

"I… believe you. I will help you, M'lady, and I will pledge my loyalty to you," he said as he suddenly knelt down resting his forehead on her hand as a sign of allegiance, and then he stood up. The red symbol on his forehead suddenly changed to a pale yellow symbol Jupy had not seen before. "My name is Irch. What must I do first?"

Before she could even open her mouth to answer, three more creatures came in having the red symbols on their heads, and they looked towards Irch, who had the new pale, yellow symbol. They growled and snarled the word traitor, and they came at Jupy and the creature with a look of hate and anger in their eyes.


End file.
